Bungee hooks are known in the prior art and one is illustrated in FIG. 12 and is designated by the reference numeral 100. This type has a hook part 101 with a hook 103, a hook base 105, and a sleeve 107 extending from the hook base 105. The sleeve 107 has a pair of tabs 109, with one end 111 being integral with the sleeve and the other end 113 being free for pivotal movement about the integral connection at 111 of the one end. A cylindrical member 115 is provided. The cylindrical member 115 has a through bore 117 and is sized to fit over the sleeve 107. A free end of a bungee cord is inserted through the bore 117 in the cylindrical member 115 and onto the sleeve 107. The cylindrical member 115 is then push fit onto the sleeve 107. The inner surface of the cylindrical member 115 contacts the tabs 109 and forces them toward the center of the sleeve where they engage surfaces of the bungee cord and hold it in place. The other end of the bungee cord is equipped with another hook/lock so that it can be used to secure an article or the like.
One problem with this design is that the length of the bungee cord is predetermined and if the length of the cord is not correct, e.g., too short, the bungee cord would have to be scrapped or used in another application and another cord has to be used and the process of attaching the bungee hooks has to be done again. As such, there is a need for improved bungee cord hooks and the present invention responds to this need.